


Someday

by bluejae93 (Maeighghan)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, FUCKING JROTH, Fix It Fic, I Tried, deep breaths I'm calm, fucking 3x07, not sure how well my editing skills are through my distress, so sorry not sorry, still crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/bluejae93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is alive and so is my soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helps at least a little bit. i've had this sad aching feeling in my chest all week so I eventually decided to write this. I was planning on writing for this fandom anyways but now its not going to be whateverthefuck I would have come up with its my denial for all to see. 
> 
> I would say enjoy but that would require to still not be dead inside so whatever...

Clarke felt free.

 

For the first time in her life she had found someone who fit with her, who made her feel safe.  _Lexa._ Lexa and her perfect tanned skin- smooth, decorated with intricate designs- her hands were rough and callous from wielding a sword, but her hair fell like a silky curtain around her pointed face. Her body was scarred but she was real and Clarke loved that- her- Clarke loved her. The realization that she was indeed in love with the Commander had thrown her through a loop. She tried to mask it with hate from the betrayal at Mount Weather but this was love that shone the brightest in the dark. It shone like the stars- an arms length away on the Ark- but almost more beautiful on the ground from beside it’s commander.

  

Clarke was brought out of her trance at the feeling of soft, kiss-swollen lips against her own. The blonde’s lips quirked up in a loving smile as she saw it mirrored on Lexa’s perfectly crafted features.  _Damn she’s beautiful._ The Commander didn’t smile, but Lexa, she did, and Clarke was sure it was the most amazingly blinding thing she had ever witnessed. 

 

With that same warm, comforting smile Lexa pushed herself up into a sitting position, sheets covering her chest. “If you will allow me to walk you.” Lexa asked, in that way that told Clarke that she was simply stating a fact and it wasn’t really up for negotiation. In this case, Clarke was absolutely okay with that. 

 

“Sure.” She answered anyway as she shamelessly climbed out of bed, not bothering to cover her body while she retrieved her clothes. She felt at home with Lexa in a way she had never felt with anyone before. Clarke trusted Lexa completely and Lexa trusted Clarke. Lexa was her home.

 

The both of them, redressed, made their way, side by side, away from Lexa’s quarters. Clarke was vaguely aware that the guards must have been in close enough proximity to realize what they had been doing. 

  

She wasn't sure how she felt about that, would they see it as a weakness from their commander or think it was simply a fling. Clarke's brow furrowed as she thought about how their relationship could be perceived if made public. Titus hadn't exactly been subtle about how he felt about Lexa spending so much time around Clarke. Not to mention the shouting match they had earlier when Lexa asked Clarke to stay in Polis; Clarke’s room was just down the hall and they hadn't been quiet. 

  

Clarke pushed the thoughts out of her head; they had more important things to think about. She was leaving for Arkadia in less than an hour anyway, which would surely ease the tension surrounding Titus and the remaining members of the conclave. It would be an understatement to say Clarke had something to do with some of the commander's recent decisions. 

  

Lexa reached out to pull open the door to Clarke's temporary quarters and shot Clarke a concerned glance. The blonde realized she hadn't said a word since leaving Lexa's room and her counterpart had obviously noticed. Clarke spared Lexa a small smile nod of her head to reassure her that she was fine.

  

“Klark-“ Lexa addressed the sky girl with that perfect click of her tongue that secretly drove Clarke crazy.

 

“Lexa, I’m fine.” Clarke realized a second too late how rough that came out causing her face to soften. “I’m just overthinking things.” She averted her eyes from the commander, whose expression had hardened at the originally clipped tone in her words. Lexa’s brow relaxed, however, but she looked as if she still wanted to push the issue. Lexa held Clarke’s eyes, giving her the opportunity to say something, when Clarke said nothing Lexa turned and opened the door to Clarke’s quarters.

 

The door creaked open as would be expected from a door over a century old. Footsteps to their left caused Lexa to tense and she turned her body towards the source.

 

Titus stood there with a Skaikru weapon at his side Lexa was quick to mask the shock on her face. Titus had been vocal about being against the use of guns for any reason.

 

Lexa went into full commander mode, clasping her hands behind her back as she took slow, careful steps towards her advisor. Titus visibly gulped under Lexa’s gaze and the shiny, cold metal of the gun slipped from his fingers. Clarke moved to retrieve it from the floor when she spotted Murphy tied up to a post on the opposite side of the room. It was blatantly obvious what was happening here and Clarke couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened had she walked into the room ahead of Lexa. She pulled the restraints from Murphy’s wrists and the rest of the ropes and ties securing him.

 

“What happened?” Clarke asked, once the last of the restraints had been thrown to the floor.

 

“Really need me to tell you that, princess?” Murphy mumbled in his usual manner. He sighed before he began to explain how he had ended up in Polis only to be interrupted by the commander shouting at Titus, similarly to the argument they had had earlier.

 

Both grounders were speaking in Trigedasleng and Clarke could only make out bits and pieces of the argument. Moments later Lexa turned towards the open door and shouted out for her guards to arrest Titus. Clarke was working on patching up Murphy by the time the six guards came flooding into the room. Despite his usually calm demeanor Titus was stronger than he looked, it would have been easy for him to overpower four guards much less the two guards posted outside the door.

 

Once Titus was escorted out of the room Lexa turned making her way over to the large window looking out over the city. Clarke spared her a glance but reluctantly returned her attention to Murphy’s wounds, only for him to push her hand away. Clarke gave him a frustrated glance.

 

“You have to let me help you.“ Clarke hissed, the energy in the room felt heavy from the events that had just unfolded and Clarke’s voice still echoed in the silent room despite her whispering.

 

Murphy cocked and eyebrow at her before standing up from the bed and nodding his head towards Lexa, who hadn’t moved from her position by the window. Clarke took a breath and with a slow nod made her way to the window.

 

The blonde gently placed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder, announcing her presence. “Lexa I” She looked away from the brunette in favor of watching the sun set on the horizon. She gulped and with a deep breath gripped Lexa’s shoulders turning the brunette to face her.

 

“I want to stay with you. I-” Clarke stared straight into Lexa’s eyes, her fire was going out. Clarke knew Lexa was tired, hell, she was tired.

 

Both had been betrayed by those they loved over and over.

 

Both had lost those they loved over and over.

 

But, they still had each other and now, right now, that was enough.

 

_Ai hod yu in_

 

She wasn’t even aware she said it out loud, maybe she didn’t maybe Lexa just knew because this love could be read in their eyes, touches, the feeling of knowing the other was only inches away. Clarke watched that fire- that light- return to Lexa’s green, earthy gaze and though they weren’t okay now, they would be, someday.

 

“I love you too, _Klark_.”

 

_Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people._

Maybe instead we can be each other’s people.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, I hope this helped your soul heal a little bit or maybe serve as a piece of tape or a bandaid to give the illusion that your heart is not in pieces. 
> 
> Sorry I'm bitter. 
> 
> Well Lexa is still alive in the fandom since we stole her and Clarke from jroth and they are not free of terrible writing and bad decisions. Depending on your definition of bad decisions and i guess terrible writing. I don't know, am I that bad. If you got to the end of my rambling here have a cookie its a little crumbled- oh, wait, shit thats my should i'm sorry. Here's your cookie. Sorry.
> 
> If you don't already think I'm insufferable: Tumblr- bluejae93


End file.
